StarFox boys
by Just-This-One-Guy
Summary: My StarFox Fanfic. Starts of a bit slow, but gets better around Part 17. If you enjoy, Go to DeviantArt and search "StarFox boys" for more, and better chapters.
1. StarFox boys Part 1

-1 Week after the annihilation of the Aparoid queen.

Fox:"ugggh, my head. thats the last time i let Falco talk me into drinking with him again. aww man, what happened." Fox pulled himself from the floor and looked around the room he was in. Falco was passed out face first on the couch, Slippy was asleep in the bathtub, and Krystal was sleeping on the bed. Fox:"oh, thats right, ever since we stopped the aparoids we've been partying every night non-stop on this battle cruiser. Well we should be back in Corneria in a few days. But thats enough partying for me." Fox held his head and tried to ignore the pain of his hangover.

He stumbled into the hallway almost collapsing with every step. The entire floor was filled with empty cans and bottles of either beer or hard alcahol. In any other situation the crew would be severely punished. Some of the crew were even passed out in the with bottles still clutched in they're hands. Fox:"But what exactly happened last night?"He reached food hall and his memory flooded back into his mind.

Falco:"come on Foxie, one more night of partying."Fox:"Thats what you said last night, and the night before that!"Falco:"aww come on Fox, look even Slippys into it tonight." And sure enough, theyre was Slippy, having a drinking contest with Bill and three other :"Alright what the hell."He grabbed the nearest bottle of beer and started chugging :"ALRIGHT BOYS, LET ME SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE!"Falco:"Alriight, now its my turn."Krystal:"Did you just talk Fox into drinking.....again?" He turned around to see a rather angry looking vixen staring him in the face. Falco:"aww, whats the big deal, its a hey maybe if he gets drunk enough, he'll ask you out on a date." He said as he winked. Krystal started to blush heavily. Krystal:"What are you talking about, why would he...your already drunk. Aren't you. "Falco:"maybe a little......"He said while holding an empty bottle of whisky. He obviously had trouble standing. Krystal:"well.....i suppose partying just this once wouldnt hurt anything...." Falco was blantently surprised by her answer. The whole week she hadn't had a drop to drink. Falco: "Thats the spirit, here's some whiskey.....woops, this ones empty.....when did that happen? oh well here have a few beers." Krystal took a beer from a nearby icebox and took a sip. It wasn't the greatest thing she ever tasted, but it was drinkable. She decided to have a few more, and before long found herself relativly drunk.

Soon, Fox,Falco,Slippy and Krystal were challenging the soilders to match Team StarFox at drinking. Needless to say even despite Slippy and Krystal's inexperience at drinking, they beat everyone they had a tough time with Bill and his team. After a few hours of drinking games and chugging competitions, everyone started to stumble back to their rooms. Most not even making it halfway.

Fox: "Woah, last night got pretty crazy. AHH! heh heh, and i've got the hangover to prove it." Deciding it was best to clean himself before heading back to his room, he made his way to the showers. Nobody was there. He wasn't even sure if anyone else was up yet. After a short shower, Fox got some new clothes on and walked back to the room to wake everyone up. Fox:"hey, Falco, wake up......WAKE UP!" He shouted into his ear. Falco:"JEEZ LOUISE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Fox :"That, was for talking me into drinking so much last night." Falco:"uggggh, my head. That was your choice idiot. Don't blame me for your idiocy." Fox:"I don't, i blame you for YOUR idiocy. But anyway, go wake Slippy up. We should probobly start waking up this sad excuse for a crew." Falco:"Yeah yeah, just gimmie a minute." Falco laid back down and closed his eyes. Fox: "FALCO!" "SHUT UP I'M AWAKE!" Fox decided to forget about his lazy ass friend for the moment and went over to the bed. Fox:"Krystal, hey Krystal wake up.(Man i cant believe even she got drunk last night.) Come on Krystal get up." Krystal: "Fox? whats going on? What happened last night?" She had a look of utter embarrasment on her face. Fox:"i'll tell you later, just get up for now."He said with a smile and while chuckling a bit.

About an hour later, the whole starfox team was up and had cleaned themself off. Although thier hangovers couldn't be fixed so easily. Peppy walked in the door of the room. Peppy:"Well i see your all up and ready to go." Falco:"Not so loud old man, we had a rough night." Slippy: "You said it Falco. But it was a fun night....well the parts i remember anyway. "Peppy: "Well I'm glad you youngsters had fun. But anyway, we'll be landing in Corneria city in a few hours so be prepared to leave. We are technically guests on this ship. We've gotta find a place to stay, since the Great Fox was destroyed. Hey wait.....where are Fox and Krystal?" Falco and Slippy just looked at each other and shrugged as they had asked themselves the same question.

By the time Peppy had entered the room, Fox and Krystal were already in the kitchen about to make some breakfast for themselves. Although Fox did have some alterier motives. One of which was to be alone with Krystal for awhile to try and get to know her better. Fox: "So what do you want to eat Krystal? Since the chef is passed out on the table over there i guess I'm stuck making the food for us." Krystal: "I'd love some pancakes, but can you cook?" Fox: "Well....My mother taught me the basics when i was still young...before...."He froze for a second. "Never mind that. I can cook... but uhh, I wouldn't mind some help." He said a bit nervously and smiling at her. Krystal: "Alright, i can help you, but ive never cooked before so you have to tell me what to do. She moved closer to him, which made him a bit nervous." Fox:"F-fair enough." Inside the kitchen was possibly the only room in the ship which wasn't a complete war zone. Everything was neat and where it was supposed to be. Krystal climbed a small foot ladder and looked in a high cupboard for the pancake mix. She found it and started pulling it out from the back. However, she didn't move the packages away from the front. Fox:"Watch out, dont let anything fa-POOF!" Fox's face was covered in all sorts of cooking powders. Krystal couldn't hold back her laughter. Fox couldn't tell if she was laughing at him, or with him.

After Fox cleaned his fur of all the cooking gunk, the two continued cooking until they had made a few good(and some not so good)pancakes. They ate inside the kitchen leaning against the counters. Telling eachother a few things the other didn't know about themselves. The talked untill long after they finished eating. Fox: "Krystal we've been in her for an hour. I think we should head back. The guys might get the wrong idea." Krystal: "And what might the wrong idea be exactly?" She said in a serious tone. Fox: "I uhh...nothing, let's go." Krystal: "Haha, I'm kidding Fox. Don't get so worked up." Fox: "....right." The two continued talking as they walked back to their room. But stopped immediatly when they got there. Peppy: "And just where were you two? On a romantic stroll passed the drunken soilders?" Falco and Slippy laughed while Fox and Krystal both blushed. Fox: "we..we were just getting some breakfast Peppy, calm down." Peppy: "Alright whatever, but we have a real problem Fox. We don't have anywhere to stay when we reach Corneria city. Got any ideas?" Fox gave it some serious thought. But eventually, something crossed his mind. Fox: "Well actually.....there is one place we could stay."


	2. StarFox boys Part 2

-The next day in the Corneria country side.

Peppy:"Are you sure Fox? i mean this is..." Falco:"Yea Fox, this place looks like a real dump." Fox: "Well no ones lived here for almost 15 years. So the upkeep is pretty bad." Krystal: " What is this place Fox?" Fox:" Well.......this is where me and my parents lived untill...." Falco and Slippy turned and looked at him wide-eyed because they knew what had happened to his parents and how he felt about it. Peppy, being a close friend of James had been here many times, so he wasn't surprised. He just let out a sigh. Krystal however had never been told the story of what had happened, so she asked him. Krystal:"Well, where are they now?" Fox felt a small sharp pain in his chest, having to recall what had happened to them both. Peppy whispered in her ear. Peppy:They we're both killed by andross many years ago. its a touchy subject so we try not to mention it." Krystal now felt very bad for bringing it up. Krystal:"Im sorry Fox, let me-" Fox:"Dont worry about it, its alright...you didnt know. Lets just go inside." He said while trying to force a smile.

The inside was much nicer than its outside appearance suggested. It was quite spacious and had 3 bedrooms, a large kitchen 2 Bathrooms and a front room with a very old tv. Falco: "heh, i guess it isnt so much of a dump." Slippy:" Yea, this place is great. Hey Fox is there somewhere where i can...." Fox:" Yes Slippy,you can use the garage as your inventions area." Slippy:"WOOHOO!" He yelled as he ran towords it with his backpack of mechanical stuff. Fox:"Alright, Falco you can have my old room. Slippy can have the guest room. And Krystal you get my parents old room. Krystal:"What about you Fox? this is your house you should get a room. And what about Peppy?" Peppy:" I'll be working at the cornerian flight acadamy for awhile. they have a room all setup for me there." Fox:" And ill take the couch, i dont mind. Krystal:" Well, ok....i guess if its ok with you.:" Falco:" So what do you have to do for fun around here fox?" Slippy:"GUYS GUYS, COME HERE QUICK! CHECK THIS OUT!!!" They all ran into the garage where Slippy was and saw what he was talking about. Falco: "Wow, is that a..." Fox: " Yep, its a 1969 Charger. its almost 600 years old. My great, great, great....well you get the picture, bought it when it was almost new. its been in the family forever. im pretty sure it still runs too." Falco almost started drooling. Falco:" Can i take it for a spin?" Slippy: No way, i need to do mechanics on this baby!" Peppy:" Sorry guys, this is a Mcloud hierloom. James never even let me drive it. This is Fox's car now. Its what James told me many years ago." Fox: "Heh, i had almost forgotten about the old girl. My father always told me it was his third most prized possesion in the world." Krystal: "Third? What were the first two?" Fox:" He always said, Family and friends come first, and no car is worth your job." Peppy:" James always was a wise one." Fox:" Yea, lets just leave the car here for now. We've gotta make this house inhabitable." He said as he put the tarp back over the car.

About two hours later they had cleaned most of the house and gotten some food from the market. Krystal was in what was now her room staring at an old photo of a very young Fox with his parents. Fox walks in to see how things are going. Fox:"What are you looking at Krystal?" Krystal:" The cutest little Fox ive ever seen." She said smiling and holding up the picture to him. Fox started to blush and tried to take the picture away. Fox: "Give me that, its personal." Krystal: "Haha, your gonna have to take it from me."Fox tried to take the picture away from her for a good 5 minutes, until they fell on eachother. Theyre faces were very close and they both just stared at eachother for about a minute until Falco walked in. Falco: "Woah, am i interupting something?" Both: "No not at all." They said nervously as they quickly stood up. They had both forgotten about the photo as it layed on the ground. Falco:" pfft, whatever. Peppy's leaving in a minute so come downstairs." He picked something of the ground. Falco: "whats this? HAH! i never knew you were so cute Fox. HAHAHA!" He said mockingly. Fox:" SHUT UP FALCO!" Krystal started laughing too as they went downstairs.

Peppy: "Well guys, im off. Dont get in to much trouble without me." Falco: "Yea yea just get going old man." Slippy: "Dont worry, ill keep everyone in line." Peppy: "haha, you do that Slip. And Fox, i almost forgot....These are the keys for the Charger. Your father gave them to me long ago, and told me to give them to you when i thought the time was right. so here you go." Fox: "thanks Peppy." Peppy: "Well, guys im off. come visit me whenever." Krystal: "Good bye Peppy, see you soon."Fox:" Well guys, who wants something to eat?"

After They had made a good dinner(its unknown how) they started a game of poker, talking and telling some stories. As it turns out, Krystal was quite the card player. Slippy:" You win again. whats going on. im always the one who beats these guys till theyre pockets are empty." Falco and Fox: "WHAT? THATS A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Krystal: "HAHAHA. You boys are just so easy to read." Slippy: "Are you reading our minds? THATS CHEATING! I DEMAND A REPLAY" Krystal: " Haha, no im not reading your minds....do i look like a cheater to you?" Fox: "Alright alright, thats enough you too. look its already 12:30. im going to bed." Falco: " yea i guess your right, i gotta wake up early anyway." Slippy: "What for? gunna go see Katt?" Falco:" Shut up slippy." This wasnt actually what Falco was going to do but now that he had been reminded he thought it was a much better idea than what we was going to : "alright everyone, goodnight."

Several hours into the night, Krystal woke up to a sound she had heard. Krystal: "Wha...what was that?" Suddenly Fox appeared in her doorway, wearing only his pants. Krystal: " Fox? what are you doing?" He didnt answer. He walked towards the bed and laid down right next to Krystal on the large bed. Krystal:" is he...sleepwalking?" She contemplated what to do next. she decided to just go back to sleep, she was much too tired to do anything about it now. And she really didnt mind.


	3. StarFox boys Part 3

-The next morning

Fox awoke feeling a bit wierd. He opened his eye's and noticed he wasnt on the couch anymore. Fox: "Huh? where am i?" He felt something wrapped around him. He turned around, and there was Krystal, huddled up to him in her bed. Suddenly Fox fell out of the bed completely surprised and confused! He wondered, Fox: "(What happened, how did i get here......did we do anything?)" He sat on the ground asking himself the same questions for some time. Eventually Krystal woke up. Krystal:" Fox? what are you doing here?" Having no memory of the night before. Fox:" I uh.... i mean..." He had no answer, he just sat there dazed and confused. Eventually Krystal remembered what had happened last night. Krystal: "Oh i remember now, you were sleep walking and you came into my room last night." She said while smiling at him. Fox:"WHAT? why didnt you wake me up and kick me out?" Krystal:" You just looked so peaceful sleeping there, i didnt want to wake you." But in a second, Krystal realized exactly what had happened. Fox had slept in the same bed with her, And she was only wearing her undergarments. She then realized that Fox had been staring at here ever since she had started talking to him. He was looking wide eyed at her, but not quite her face. She started to go red. Krystal:" FOX GET OUT! YOU PERVERT!" Fox bolted out of the room as she started throwing things at him. Fox:" Awh man, that was nuts." He said while trying to contemplate exactly what happened.

About half an hour later Fox was outside taking a walk. He was hoping to talk to one of the guys about what had happened. But Falco was gone and Slippy was busy in the garage. Fox:" That was so wierd, ive never sleepwalked before. And why did i go to Krystal's room?" Back at the house Krystal was taking a shower and thinking something similar. Krystal:" What was i thinking, i should have made him leave the minute he walked in. i just hope things dont get too awkward between us :" Maybe i should make some breakfast and forget it ever happened. But i wonder what Fox thinks."

Meanwhile, Falco was outside someones door. Falco: "Well, its been awhile since ive seen her. I wonder what she'll say. I hope she doesnt jump on me like she always does." *Knock Knock* ???: " HOLD ON! hello?.....FALCO!!" she said as she jumped on him, almost knocking him over. Falco: "hey Katt, hows it going." Katt:"Oh, Falco its been forever, where have you been." Falco: "oh, you know, same old same old. Saving the galaxy and such. But i was wondering, you wanna get a bite to eat? im starving." Katt:" oh, you mean like a date." She said giggiling. Falco: "Didnt i tell you to stop turning everything we do into a date?" Katt:" Aww, come on Falco. im just teasing. But alright, let me just get my things and we'll be on our way." She told him with a wink. Falco: " *Sigh* she'll never change."

Falco and Katt stopped at a resturant for breakfast and started talking about what had happened in the past few years. Turns out, Katt had retired as a pilot, and started a modeling career. Falco: "Really? i always thought you loved being a pilot." Katt:"Yes but theyre isnt much work for mercenaries anymore. so i quit and found a new job that pays almost as much." But thats not too say i wont get back in my ship if a certain somebody needed my help." Falco:" Very funny Katt, but your right. Its so peaceful and boring now that i might need to find a new job too. I guess i could help rebuild some of the damage the Aparoids caused." Katt:" that doesnt sound like you Falco. You should do something that you love. Maybe you could be a Flight instructor at the acadamy. Im sure they'd love to have the ace pilot of the Starfox team theyre." Falco: "Thats a great idea. Maybe ill go apply there soon. thanks Katt." Katt: Oh, is the great Falco actually thanking someone?" Falco:" i guess theres a first time for everything." He said with a small smile. "oh, and i almost forgot, take a look at this picture i took this morning." Katt took a look at it and started to laugh.

Fox had just walked in the door of thier new home. Fox:"Im back!" Krystal was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. Krystal: "Hey Fox, breakfast is ready, would you go get Slippy and tell him its done. Fox:"Wow, it looks great. Wait...i thought you had never cooked before?" Krystal just smiled and said "Every girl has a few secrets. now go get Slippy."

Everyone was eating, but it was mostly silent. Slippy kept looking at something under the table and was laughing every time. Fox: "Slippy whats so damn funny?" Slippy:"Oh, nothing." He continued to laugh every few seconds. Fox noticed he kept looking at something in his hand. So he quickly finished his food, stood up and walked past him and quickly snatched it out of his hand. He took a look at the picture. Slippy burst out laughing as Fox stared at it in disbelief. Krystal:"What is it Fox?" Fox:" uhhh, nothing!" he said as he hid the picture. Slippy:" HAHAHAHA, ITS A PICTURE OF YOU TWO IN YOUR BED!" Krystal:" WHAT! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Slippy:haha, ahhhh. Falco took a bunch of them, he said he was gunna show Katt and all your friends." Fox and Krystal just stood there in disbelief. Not to mention both turning beat red. Fox:" im gunna kill him for this." Slippy:" Oh dont worry about it, its good for a quick laugh but after a while its actually pretty cute." he said while still laughing a bit. But thats not what Fox was worried about. After looking at the picture, he could barely make eye contact with Krystal, let alone talk to her. He was just to embarrased.

A few hours later, Fox was outside sitting high in a tree thinking to himself."(this might be the perfect time to ask her out.)" So he spent a few minutes trying to muster up enough courage until he was ready. But he heard something. It sounded like Krystal, but she was singing. So he went to check it out and sure enough, there was Krystal. Singing to herself. Fox:" Wow, i never knew you could sing." Krystal was startled. but she answered with a smile. "I told you, every girl has some secrets." Fox:" Krystal......i was wondering if......well...." Krystal:"what is it fox?" Fox:" If you would-" Suddenly a familiar voice said. ???:"well, well...what do we have here.


	4. StarFox boys Part 4

???:"Well, well...what do we have here? Fox:" STAR WOLF! What are you three doing here?" Fox and Krystal were both surprised that they were alive, not to mention near the cornerian capital. Especially since they all had bountys on thier heads. Panther: "Well, if it isnt the lovely Krystal. You grace me with your presence." This slightly agitated Fox. Wolf:" Shut it Panther. We're here because you destroyed our old base Fox. So we decided to hide out here since the bounty hunters would never suspect it." Leon: "Yessss, but i say let them come. Just more pray for the picking." Wolf: "Normally i'd agree with you but our Wolfens are in bad shape after what happened at the Aparoid homeworld. But i didnt expect to find you here. I assume your staying at your parents old house." Fox:" How did you-" Wolf:" Didnt i ever tell you, i was an old friend of your fathers." This really surprised Fox. He never would have guessed Wolf and his father were once friends. Wolf: "Now that i think of it, you owe us a favor, for helping you out with the aparoids. So, let us stay at your fathers house and we'll call it even." Wolf said with a grin. Fox: "Are you crazy, Never." Wolf appeared in front of Fox in a flash with his claws at his throat. Wolf: "That wasn't a request, pup." Fox found a weakness in Wolf's stance and with some quick footwork, got him on the ground. Fox:" I suppose your right wolf, we do owe you a favor. The house does have a basement, i suppose you could live theyre. Temporarily. (although i really dont want HIM there.)" Fox was referring to Panther, for obvious reasons. Wolf got up and said "Fine, just leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone." They started walking back to the house. Krystal whispered to Fox "Are you sure about this? I mean, were usually trying to kill eachother." Fox:" Dont worry about it, Wolf believes in honor, he wont bother us, much." Krystal:" It's not Wolf im worried about, its the other two. And what about Slippy and Falco, how will they react to it?" Fox:" Dont worry about it too much, im sure things will be fine."

-10 minutes later, at the house.  
Falco and Wolf faced eachother, blasters aimed at the others head. Fox: "Woah Falco, calm down." Falco:"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS? ITS STAR WOLF, they're probobly here to get us while we're off gaurd." Fox:"Look Falco, they're here.......to stay with us because we owe them a favor, remember?" Falco:"WHAT?!?!?" Falco and Katt had arrived a few minutes before the others. So when they walked in.......Falco didnt know what was going on so he fired a shot at them. He missed, making a hole in the wall.

Fox:"look, they'll be staying in the basement. Theres a fridge, a tv, a few old couches and an exit down there. We'll barely even see them." After everyone had calmed down, and Wolf, Leon and Panther had already gone into the basement (not before Panther tried to flirt with Krystal a little more) Fox, Falco, Krystal and Katt were sitting at the kitchen table. Falco:"eh, i still dont like it Fox. I mean wont it be a little wierd. We've always tried to kill eachother, and Panther and Leon just piss me off sometimes." Krystal:" It'll be alright Falco, it'll just take some getting used to." Falco:" peh, fine" Fox:"Alright, now that thats out of the way. Katt, its been forever since ive seen you." Katt:" I know, Falco came by my house this morning and we went on a date." She said with a bright smile on here face. Falco:"KATT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL IT THAT!!" Katt:" hahaha, im sorry Falco, i couldnt resist. Oh, and you must be Krystal." Krystal:"Yes, its a pleasure to meet you Katt." Katt:" Your the one in the picture, right?" Fox and Krystal started blushing again. But then they just gave Falco an evil stare. Falco:" Hahahaha, i'd forgotten all about that. I guess Slippy showed you guys then, huh.........Hey, where is Slippy anyway? i dont hear anything coming from the garage." Fox:"Oh, left a note on the fridge." Falco:" Well, what does it say?" "Dear,Fox,Falco and Krystal. I went to Aquas to visit Amanda. Be back in a week or two." Krystal:" Whose Amanda?" "P.S. Amanda is my fiance." They all just stared at eachother blankly. All:" Who woulda thought."

A few hours later, Katt and Krystal were in the kitchen talking and getting to know eachother better and Fox and Falco were playing an old racing game they found. Fox said casually :"so, what....are you and Katt dating now? Falco answered in the same manner:" Are you and Krystal?" Fox: "Ah, touche." They continued playing the game, talking only to boast or make a snappy comeback. in the kitchen, the girls were drinking some tea. Krystal: " So how long have you known the team?" Katt:" Well i've known Falco since we we're kids, i met the rest of them when they formed the StarFox team. How bout you?" Krystal:" Almost two years ago, i had been captured on the planet Sauria. Fox was on the planet trying to save it from being destroyed. He saved me and then i joined the team." Katt: Wow, sounds romantic. Are you two dating?" Krystal said very nervously:"We......umm...are just friends." Under her breath she said "I wish we were." Katt:"What was that?" "NOTHING!" Katt:"hehe. Its getting late i should get going. it was nice to meet you Krystal." Krystal:" Likewise." Katt walked into the living room. "Im leaving boys." Fox:" Alright. It was nice to see you again Katt." Falco paused the game and walked her to her car. Falco:" Goodbye Katt, i'll uhh...see you soon." Katt:"oh, Falco, you never were good with words. Goodbye." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink as she got into her car and drove off. Falco just stood there for a minute baffled at what just happened. He walked back in the house. Krystal and Fox:"Not dating huh?" Falco:"WE'RE YOU TWO WATCHING?!?" Fox:"Haha, the whole time buddy." Falco:"hmph, whatever. Im going to bed." Fox:"Falco is still as stubborn as ever." Krystal:"Fox?" "Yea Krystal?" "I bet i could beat you at your game." She said with a smirk. Fox:".......oh, its on Krystal."


End file.
